Allen Walker:Akuma Or Excorcist maybe a Noah?
by Haylin Santach
Summary: Allen is not a Noah, but he's not an Excorsist or a human.  He's everything, he's a liar and a murderer.  He is the hybrid Akuma, he is the level x.
1. Chapter 1

The millennium earl looked upon his report with glee, he sat in his favourite armchair with his second favourite person on his knee. Rhode was playing with her candles while she watched the earls face of eternal glee stretch into a manic grin that made anyone's cheeks sore just by looking at it. Rhode leaned into his arms to see the report but it popped out of existence, she pulled an unhappy face,

"Awww millenie why can't I just have one peek!" she complained ripping the arm off of the teddy bear she held.

"Because you're too nosy!" he retorted happily. Rhode jumped elegantly off of his knee onto the floor, she turned to face her 'Millenie' to give one more plea, but the earls glasses flashed dangerously. She backed away and walked out the room with a pout on her face.

"RHOOOOOOOODEEEEEE!" yelled Sheryl running at her with open arms, she allowed herself to be glomped. But after the minute mark she dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and stalked off.

"W-W-Whyyy meeeeeee!" Sheryl screeched and curled into a ball on the floor. (where he was later tripped over by Jasdevi who screamed at him until Rhode came and 'played' with them until she got bored.)

The earl was still re-reading the report he'd gotten from HIM, he loved the boy. Softly he started singing the song Neah had made up when they'd first met HIM,

"_**Human or Noah~**_

_**Angel or Akuma~**_

_**Noah or human~**_

_**Akuma or angel~**_

_**Who knows who Allen is~**_

_**Allen knows who Allen is~**_

_**Eve knows who Allen is~**_

_**Do you know who Allen is~**_

_**I know who Allen is~**_

_**Allen is a liar~**_

_**Eve is a liar~**_

_**Stupid humans can't you see~**_

_**Allen is Eve and Eve is he~"**_

He walked off down the corridor humming the song to himself. He had work to do.

And the letter lay abandoned in front of the fireplace with only a few sentancs written on it.

'Come quick. Mana finally dead, if you want me to spy you better make my background convincing.'

g.g; ahh this is going to be good, I've been itching to get this down.

Sheryl; I sound like an OOC

G.g; but I made you so cute!

Rhode; It's like having a larger and more annoying shadow.

Sheryl; surely you can't mean that!

G.G; oh boy.

* Sheryl sobs in corner."

(Insert soppy scene here)

Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN D GREY MAN! So stufu! Lawyers!

Tyki; and after that wonderful display of maturity we'll go onto the next chapter shall we.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen looked a Lenalee cautiously as she drew out Mugen (taken from Kanda's dead body). Lavi had already escaped, Kanda was err busy dieing, Krory was hanging from a rope on the roof screaming like a girl only from the cold as he was only wearing his spotty boxers and now Allen was the only one left.

Kumoi just looked on with mild curiosity, what could make his Lenalee so mad that she went ahead into a mad rage?

Allen dodged the thrust in his general direction,

"Waaaa! Lenalee why are you doing thi-"he cried dodging another stab in his direction,

"I had no part in this! I was on a mission in the town!" he cried scared for his life.

"Brother? Was he?" Lenalee asked looking t her brother in a moment of calm. Kumoi nodded,

"Kanda was too." Muttered the white haired exorcist standing in front of Lenalee.

"So it was only Lavi and Krory?" she muttered in disbelief. Both Allen and Kumoi nodded.

"AH." Then Lenalee collapsed on the floor and prayed for kanda.

Kumoi and Allen just in union looked away pretending not to see the grin on Lenalee's face,

"Ah but I got to see something good when he was being tortured by Miranda."

Allen visibly winced; he'd witnessed the whole thing.

The matron was furious she walked right up to Lenalee and stabbed a needle into her arm. Kumoi yelped but was shoved away by a nurse.

"This was another one of your little food experiments Mr Food extraordinaire kumoi?" She hissed.

Allen looked at kumoi then noticed something strange,

"Oh shi-"he mumbled and collapsed onto the floor. And so started a coma that lasted four days.

Kumoi picked him up and giggled then his glasses flashed in the light,

"Ho hum~ no more dates with Lenalee for you Allen my dear~" he giggled then skipped off with an unconscious Allen walker on his back.

_**Five days later **_

"What happened?" allen mumbled as he woke up. He saw Lavi's face above him looking worried. He sat up and blanched, he felt taller? Lavi looked at him and passed him a mirror grinning.

"Kumoi made you tea." Was all he said an Allen groaned steeling himself for what could be very bad.

He looked into the mirror and looked again, his hair was it's natural golden brown colour and his eyes had returned to their colour, a syrupy gold that was creepily similar to a Noah's. And he looked older.

"Erm lavi?" he asked. The bookman apprentice grinned and said two words,

"Aging solution."

Allen then giggled as he noticed for the first time that Lavi looked different too, infact he looked incredibly… feminine.

Lavi gave him a tired look when Allen raised an eyebrow.

"It reacted differently to different people." He muttered. That was confirmed when Miranda walked in looking like a model. She smiled shyly and stuttered out,

"Kumoi want's to see you both, H-he's in the science department." She held out two pair's of clothes and stuttered,

"G-Get dressed, you c-can't g-go in hos-pital gowns can y-you." She giggled. Allen had noted that Lavi was wearing one too but he had dismissed it.

Username: 2009044 Page: 2 13/03/2011


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the last chapter… it was shit I know!

And yeah everyone is OOC, some for a reason that connects with the story line but some just because I can. Creative license!

Anyway hopefully this chapptie won't be a filler or pure crack… depnds on where my mind leads me, cos I don't plan any of this as it comes straight off of my head.

(In some of my other stories I plan and they end up just plain shitty)

************WOOP!***LINE****OF***STARS!*******************

Allen and Lavi got dressed, but at the last minute Allen looked over at lavi when he took his, or was it her now?, top off. Allens cheeks went pink and his mind went into the gutter,

'whoa! Lavi has got some huge melons on his chest!' he turned away pink faced, and then mentally slapped himself.

'no Allen, Bad Allen, you are not a masked gun toting red head Allen!' He shivered, bad memories. (AN: here's a clue, hair dye and a prank by Lavi on Allen.)

They turned to face each other, Lavi pulled a face at him.

"What?" Allen asked in a confused tone.

Lavi reached out an arm and patted on the back,

"You look like a frickin' Noah mate…you could be Tyki's long lost brother." he chuckled grimacing, "Lets just hope Rouvelier doesn't see you."

As they walked down the corridor they talked, the subject eventually coming down to Lavi's accidental sex change.

"I almost pity you Lavi!" Allen laughed trying not to fall over because he was laughing so much. Lavi however just looked uncomfortable.

"It's weird, they…jiggle…" he mumbled poking his large assets. Allen turned to face him,

"THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG!" allen cried still laughing. Lavi punched him to shut him up. Many of the researchers were staring at the now, probally wondering who the hell they were.

"Thank god it's only my looks and chest that've changed." Lavi said with a relived look on his face. Allen stopped and looked at Lavi and muttered,

"you mean you still have a-"

"SHUT UP" Lavi screamed hitting him over the head with his hammer.

****ONE*BEATING*LATER*IN*KOMUI'S*OFFICE**********

"Allen-san I must say you look interesting…An experiment ala Komui I guess?" Reever chucked seeing Allen, "And Lavi you look- interesting." Reever was doing his best to contain his giggles but was failing, badly.

"Reever! Don't be mean!" Lenalee scolded as she walked past with a tray of Coffee.

Allen looked around Komui's office curiously,

"erm Lenalee?" he asked

"Yes Allen?" she replied turning to face him, she didn't say anything about his appearance, Lenalee was too kind to say something like that.

"Where's your brother?"

Lenalee pointed to a large pile of books,

"his punishment, for experimenting on you two." She said and walked over to it, "Brother! Guess what! Kanda just proposed to me! And guess what I said-"

"NOOOOO!" books were flying and Komui appeared, wearing his hard had and waving around one of his suspicious drills.

CUE MASS SWEAT DROP

After Lenelee had managed to calm her brother down they all sat down and stared at Kumui.

And then Kumui did one of the strangest things anyone had ever seen him do,

"Awkward Turtle." He mumbled clasping his hands and twiddling his thumbs.

Lenalee pulled out her clipboard,

"Brother-" she started but was interrupted halfway through.

"What the fuck." Came the low statement from the doorway. Everyone turned to see kanda. (Miraculously revived)

At first nobody saw him because his height had been mysteriously shortened. Then they all looked down and stared. The sides of Allens mouth began to lift in a grin but within seconds Mugen was at his throat and a quiet 'not a word' kept him quiet.

But Lenalee was not so easily restrained, Kanda didn't hate her so he didn't threaten her but his heavy glare was raised in her direction.

"YU CHAN IS SMALL!" screamed Lavi glomping Kanda. Who was actually looking about twelve years old with his short bobbed hair and rounder less squinty eyes, Kanda's face was currently bright red as Lavi forgot about her newly feminine status. Allen seeing Kanda's dilemma grinned.

"Please stop that Allen it's creepy." Reever begged quivering slightly. Allen caught himself, quickly schooling his features into a kinder looking mask he uttered a soft,

"sorry." And looked away.

*******AN****UNTAGLING***OF****LIMBS***LATER*******

"So," started Komui pushing his glasses back up his nose, "Lavi is um…a girl, Kanda a twelve year old, Miranda is pretty? No need to do anything there then, Krory is a real vampire, I mean what the hell," he looked at the said people and then looked at allen, "And Allen is looking like a noah?" he muttered.

Allen coughed lightly and everyone looked at him,

"Actually this is what I actually look like just without my curse…this is just me." He mumbled with a sad smile. Lenalee gasped slightly.

"B-B-but Allen you have white hair! You have red eyes! You're not a Noah look-alike!" she yelped, then she clasped her hand over her mouth. Allens face grew stony then he smiled,

"Good thing Komui will be reverting things to normal, everything to normal hmm~"

Then he dark demeanor was changed back into normal allen and everything was fine.

But Komui noticed the fact that Allen had gone seriously Noah like there. But them komui's mind was back to more serious matters. (jeesh how badly does that man need a wake up call)

How to turn everyone back.

"I, will need you all to go on missions as normal I'm afraid." He said his glasses glinting dangerously. He picked up a large pile of folders and passed them out.

"There has been a mass akuma creation in Ireland. Normally I would only send maybe a few of you but the Finders stressed the fact that there were several pieces of innocence and three noahs," he said and pointedly looked at them all, "INCLUDING the millennium earl. We need to find out what they are doing and kill over a thousand Akuma. Hence why all of you are going, in one hour." He glared at them with a look of rarely seen anger, "Mixed up or not."

Immediately the yells of protest cropped up.

"What the hell I can't exactly fight right now!" yelled Lavi.

"There will be no one defending headquaters!" Miranda said softly, everyone looked at her, "What? I mean he said he was sending everyone out." She said turning pink.

Komui looked at them all seriousy,

"the higher ups are sending all innocence holders into battle with the akuma and noah now. Even myself" he announced regarding them with solem eyes. He stood up and discarded his scientist's gear and slippers and even removed his hat. He walked towards the door,

" I repeat we leave in an hour. Say goodbye because I don't think we will be returning." Then he left. Lenalee whimpered quietly and everyone was drawn out of their shock,

"My-my brother can use his innocence often," she whimpered, "If they are unsealing it- sniff – it means this will be the last stand." Then softly she let loose a low sigh, wiping her tears she stood up and walked out, but her shoulders were slumped and her steps heavy in sadness.

*******LATER*THAT**NIGHT*IN*ALLENS*ROOM*******

"Idiots." Allen giggled in his room. The fact that his true human form had been revealed by Komui's experiment had shocked him but now he was giggling sadistically looking ever the more like a Noah. A ripple seemed to spread across his skin as it bled into an ash grey and his hair grew out. His eyes twisted until they were slanted and lines marking where tears would and had flown in the past and future appeared. His pupils grew to drug symptom challenging proportions and his teeth sharpened. When his change was over Allen walker no longer stood there but Eve did.

Eve, the destroyer and keeper of time.

Eve, the Noah of Memmories.

Eve, the Arks Librarian.

No Gender.

No Family.

No sense of good and evil.

Just a force of god, well one that had a will at least.

Allen, no Eve giggled evilly,

"Soon my dears soon you will all be gone~!" he said in an amused tone.

A rustle sounded behind him and he swiftly turned but whoever it had been was gone. Eve swore and Cursed. But then smiled.

"This will work my way~" he smirked then walked through one of the light arks doors away from the Exorcists and the war where he could rest in peace for the night.

Behind the pillar of the hall Miranda panted wildly.

"no it can't be," she muttered, "Allen is Allen and no-one else!"

********LINE*OF*AWESOME*TIMES*TWO******** 

GG; How was that? I enjoyed writing it for sure!

Allen; I'm gonna just be a mask or am I Eve, FUN!

LAvi; ***BACKS AWAY* you are not allen! **

GG; but he is my dear sweetums!

Lavi; Shut up you phsycopath who are you anyway?

GG; I am the mysterious Librarian of time. I tell everthing. Truethfully.

Komui; where did my cookies go?

GG; I have no Idea. * wipes cookie crumbs off of mouth.*

Lavi; Liar.

GG; at least my pant's aren't on fire.

Lavi; neither are mi- OH SHIT SOMEBODUIBFISNFCUJNEFC!

Alen; here a fire extinguisher might help.

GG; NO I want to watch him aquirm then I'll remove his eye patch then ill let him go.

Disclaimer by the earl;

GG chan does not own D grey man it's charecters nor any of its products just simply a rather nice mouri necklace that is now Rhodes birthday present and a large brain that's gone a bit strange because she microwaved it and it is now sitting in a large tub in her cupboard next to the crisps.

GG; NOT TRUE. It's next to the cookie tin.

ALL; O_O eww.


	4. Chapter 4: oi idiot apprentice!

CHAPTER FOUR

It's official! Reviews inspire more chapters!

Or maybe it's just because I WASN'T ALOWED TO CONTINUE WRITING.

Yes peoples my laptop was officially stolen by my dearest (fucking Assholes) parents.

But today I look in my inbox and I'm like;

I opened my inbox and stared, and stared. Poor I had never seen anything like it.

Reviews! By nice kind people who read my story and BOTHERED to say what they thought!

It was nice I tell but for future reference I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who reviews! Yes virtual COOKIE!

The mood on the train was sombre and subdued as everyone sat looking honest to god depressed as hell. Well except for Allen and Miranda.

"Miranda are you all right you look like you're going to faint from fear!" Allen exclaimed looking honestly worried, "Almost like something has spooked you!" he said with a mocking smirk that no-one else saw. Miranda muffled a mini scream and glared at him. Allen raised an eyebrow and his face morphed into a concerned mask, he poked Lavi,

"Miranda's glaring!" He whispered in a terrified voice. Lavi looked at him then at Miranda; she immediately stopped glaring and placed an innocent look of fear on her face. Allen growled, she was good at this game, then he smirked, oh well he could play it better.

"Miranda you sure you're okay?" Lavi murmured placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes, then raised an eyebrow (A,N' a skill a lot of people in my stories have ^_^) at her when she looked past him and glared hard at Allen.

"Ask Allen." She growled. Allen emitted a squeak of surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. Everyone was paying attention now and looked at him. Krory asked,

"Allen? What's Allen done?" Miranda glared at Allen before muttering angrily,

"It's not Allen really, it's the fourteenth." Allen took this as his cue to raise his own eyebrow.

"Sorry Miranda but right now the fourteenth it locked up pretty tightly." He said with a pained wince as if deflecting a mental attack. Lavi seemed convinced but Miranda kept glaring,

"What about last night, that wasn't the fourteenth then? Because you looked pretty crazy." She yelled rising out of her seat only to be restrained by Lenalee. Allen gave a fake quiver and pretended to be resisting tears. He looked her in the eyes,

"Would you still be sane in my situation?" he asked quietly letting a single tear run down his cheek. Miranda looked honestly confused.

"Whaa?" Komui announced from the doorway he'd just opened. It was a pretty strange scene after all,

Miranda looked like she was about to punch Allen and Lenalee was calmly restraining her, Allen was crying in the corner, Krory was looking panicked and Lavi was sitting on the floor with a confused look and playing with his hammer.

Lenalee looked at him,

"Hey bro."

***SITTING BACK DOWN LATER***** 

"so let me get this straight…" komui muttered sipping his coffee he'd gotten from a seemingly invisible cupboard beside him, "Miranda thinks Allen is not Allen but the fourteenth and my dear Lenalee tried to restrain her from punching Allen, who is claiming to have lost his sanity long ago and is crying?" Everyone nodded; they were now all sitting on the floor like toddlers, except kanda, he was sitting on a seat with a happy smile because he was above everyone. It was a creepy sight.

Komui looked at Allen, "Are you really insane?" Allen nodded.

"JOIN THE CLUB!" Komui cried and the entire science team appeared with a banner reading, 'the worked too hard group who've given up their sanity to keep living'.

Recomposing himself Komui sipped more coffee, "So Miranda why are you claiming Allen is crazy because we all are to some extent?"

Miranda scowled at Allen,

"You should have seen him last night." Komui looked at her then at everyone else, his face turned pink.

"Ewww." He announced childishly pulling a face. Allen patted him on the arm.

"Mind out the gutter Komui you've got the wring idea." He said looking offended.

Everyone let out a breath and Krory looked more than just relieved.

Allen looked at Miranda,

"You know stalking isn't nice Miranda…and it's embarrassing for me to get changed." He giggled going a bit pink at the thought. Lavi hugged him and chuckled

"Allen-chan is growing up!"

"ALLEN! ~" yelled a voice from Allen's pocket. Everyone stared at him.

"Eh?" Komui asked confused, then timcampy flew out from Allen's pocket and everyone understood. The voice issued from Timcampy again,

"OI! IDIOT APRENTICE!" Yelling sounding pretty angry. Allen looked at Timcampy in surprise and fear.

"Yeah?" He muttered into Tim. A lot of unintelligible shouts came from the Golem but the exorcist could only catch, odd snatches,

"YOU HAVE ORDERS FROM-YES HE NEEDS YOU NOW-WHATEVER YOU GOT TO COME NOW!" The shouts stopped and a low mumble came from the golem followed by an insane laugh. Rhode Camelot.

"Hi Allen Chan Hello Exorcists! You're a little late! We've already got one of the innocence's now there's only six left!" She giggled insanely. There was a couple of screams in the background and some white noise then,

"OI! GIVE THAT BACK!" in Cross's voice. Then,

"NO IT'S MINE!" in Rhode's voice.

"OH SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" in Tyki's voice, "Shounen you're running late the plan can't commence without you and we know you've got Lero! See you soon Kisses!" Then he hung up with a laugh.

Everyone in the carriage looked at Allen, he sighed and his soul was seemingly seeping out of his mouth.

"What did he mean by you're late Allen?" Lavi asked but his hand was already on his innocence. Allen looked at them all with a small smile,

"It means I have to go!" he said sadly, "I enjoyed the time I spent with you guys but BYE!" he yelled and he was gone with his suitcase and Timcampy just as Lavi's hammer crushed where he had been moments before.

**LINE OF AMAZINESS*****************************8

And here is chapter four! Yay!

OH AND ME NO OWN !  
yeah so suck on that Lawyers.

GG; hah, I managed to do that in exactly half an hour… listening to music makes me slow…

Allen; I AM FREE FROM THE GOD SQUAD!

Gg; but you're now in the other god squad. Noah are called gods apostles aren't they?

Allen; but I'm not a noah, I'm an akuma…oh yeah I've gotta shutup no spoilers aww.

Find the pic of Eve form allen at;

The link is in a review by myself because it won't upload the doc properly it gets cut out.

I know it's not the best but I had limited time.

Username: 2009044 Page: 3 12/06/2011


	5. Author note, sorry!

Author Note;

I' so sorry to all lovers of Allen Walker:Akuma Or Exorcist maybe a Noah? The few of you that there are will be disappointed and ashamed (in me ¬_¬') to hear that this fan fiction is officially on hiatus. This is because I have no Idea what to do from now with this fic, If you have an idea please send a review or private message telling me your idea!

However if I cannot think of anything to do with this fic it will be up for adoption and anyone will be able to continue it, I just ask that they tell me first ^_^

Love hugs and kisses XXX GG xXX

Username:2009044 Page: 1 13/07/2011


End file.
